Puzzle
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Kindergarden for Kuki is full of many new experiences, people, and puzzles. 3/4 pairing. 98 of 100 Challenge.


A/N: Let me state the obvious, I do not own Kids Next Door. This is #98 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. Here is another quick one-shot.

**Puzzle**

The first week of kindergarten was all too new to Kuki Sanban. Even in the new atmosphere she thrived on making friends. She had managed to find her place and standing with her classmates. The teacher was young and fresh out of college, making her light and funny. The work was easy, and involved crayons, which she found to be her favorite tool. So most of the time Kuki enjoyed school, but there were those far and few in between occurrences.

"Ouch, that hurt!" hissed the girl turning in her chair.

The blonde haired boy just looked away from her innocently.

With an 'hmph' she turned back to face the front. Her hair swept behind her casting a pretty shine. Catching the boy's attention he gave it a tug again.

"Stop it! Or I'm telling!" she warned quietly.

"Stop it or I'm tellin'." Mocked the boy in a girly voice.

Kuki shook her head at the boys retort, and instead continued to color a big pretty orange butterfly. A smile spread across her face as she colored in the wings. She was going to give this picture to Abby her bestest best friend since the first day. Then in a seconds time there was another tug.

Turning to face the boy she pouted.

"Stop being mean!"

"I ain't being mean!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not"

"You're pulling my hair! That's being mean… Wallabee!" she mustered, finally remembering his name.

Yes, Wallabee Beatles the boy that sat behind her in class. The same one that always pulled on her hair, at least once a day. The same kid that always said mean things. He was a bit of a bully, a short one at that.

"Don't call me that!" he growled through slanted eyes.

"It's your name!" pointed out Kuki.

"Is not!" he snapped.

"Is too! Ms. Davison said so!" objected Kuki.

At a loss for words he finally muttered "You're stupid!"

Kuki's lip went out in a pout and her eyes began to get watery. Her lip quivering she turned in her seat and began to cry. It was a matter of seconds before Ms. Davison was next to Kuki soothing her with calm words. After they were done Ms. Davison turned back to Wally and stated, "Wallabee that wasn't very nice. You'll have to miss recess now. Don't pull Kuki's hair anymore, it isn't nice." It was his turn to pout. Now he would miss recess, all because of her.

"All right class, it's raining so we'll have indoor recess. There are some nice board games and puzzles over there, you can color or talk quietly. Have some fun!" lectured Ms. Davison. She went to her desk and watched as her students scrambled around the room searching for something to do. She scanned the room to see everyone finding something to do, even little Wallabee.

"Wallabee, No! No! We don't dip dinosaurs in finger paint!" jumped the teacher running over to stop the little boy.

He already submerged several of the toys in red paint, and continued to do so laughing.

"Wallabee, No!" stated Ms. Davison, sternly grabbing his wrists to stop him.

"This is fun!" he laughed smacking his hands together.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy's antics. The blonde boy laughed while he wiped his hands together smearing red paint all over his wrists.

"Wallabee, go wash your hands at the sink, then go to your desk!" sighed Ms. Davison looking at the mess in front of her.

Wallabee ran off to the sink, accidently wiping his hands on several desks and the chalkboard.

After a long lecture from Ms. Davison Wallabee sat his desk bored. He wasn't allowed to get up; he had to sit there forever and ever. He wasn't even allowed to color. So he stayed put moping.

"You wanta help me with a puzzle?" asked a soft voice from beside him.

Lifting his head off the desk he glanced at the same girl that got him in trouble earlier. She had a smile on her face and a puzzle box in her hands.

"Not you!" he stated grudgingly.

"Pwease! I tried it before it's too hard for me!" explained Kuki.

The boy shifted a little considering it.

"Pwease Wallabee!" smiled Kuki.

"I told ya that ain't my name!" he said perking up.

Kuki looked down at his nametag looking at the letters when he grabbed the box from her.

"Fine, I'll do the cruddy puzzle!" he decided.

Kuki gave a happy squeal and turned her desk around so the two could face each other. Sitting down, she waited eagerly for him to take out the pieces.

"Wait this is a butterfly puzzle!" spat the blonde boy.

"Yeah, silly! Aren't they pretty?" smiled Kuki pulling the box to her.

"Nah, they're gross an ugly!" he gagged.

"No they're not!" defended Kuki.

"Yeah huh!" he stated rolling his eyes.

"Nuh uh!" she continued.

"Whatever, they're stupid!" he sighed.

Kuki decided to ignore him as she poured the pieces out on her desk, and began flipping over all the pieces so they sported the picture. The boy just crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"So what is your name?" asked Kuki curiously.

"None of your beeswax!" said the boy sitting before her.

"My name's Kuki!" she smiled giving a small wave.

"I know!" he drawled.

"Your name's weird!" he added shortly afterward.

"So is Wallabee! Well actually it's kinda cute!" she smiled innocently.

Hiding his eyes under his bangs he couldn't help but blush.

"No it's not!" he defended.

"Yes it is!" she giggled.

"Stop it!" he growled.

She gave him a quick smile and then continued with her puzzle.

"So what do I call you?" she asked connecting two pieces.

The boy connected two matching pieces as he mulled over the question. Finally it hit him.

"Cheese." He stated seriously.

"Cheese?" she questioned wearily?

He nodded as if it was nothing new. She watched as he tried to make two other pieces fit forcefully.

"Why Cheese?" she asked delicately connecting two sections.

"I like cheese!" he stated simply getting a little aggravated with the pieces.

"Do your parents call you cheese?" she asked curiously.

"Yep," he lied as he pushed the two opposite pieces together again.

"Wow! That's funny!" she giggled.

"No it's not!" he snapped flinging the two pieces down irritated.

"So what else do you like?" she asked taking the piece he flung and adding it to her section.

"I dunno, I like paint, dinosaurs, hot wheels, power rangers, and bugs." He listed watching her work.

"So you do like Butterflies!" she smiled.

"No I hate em'!" he said disgustedly.

"They're bugs!" she pointed out.

"Girly bugs!" he said sticking out his tongue.

Kuki laughed to herself as she connected yet another piece.

"So why were you painting Ms. Davison's dinosaurs?" asked Kuki.

"They needed some scars and blood to look cool." stated the boy with a sigh.

"That's yucky!" squealed Kuki wriggling her nose.

"So are you!"

"That's mean Cheese!"

"What?"

"I said that's mean Cheese!"

"Cheese?"

"That's your name!"

"No it's not!"

"You said so"

"No I didn't!"

Kuki finished the last touches of the puzzle and gave him a pointy stare.

"I guess you can call me Wally!" he finally stated looking at the picture. Looking up at her, he noticed a new glow and warm smile. Gulping he looked away from her as a burning sensation spread over his face.

"Aww that's an even cuter name!" smiled Kuki.

"No it's not!" he stated.

"I think it is." She smiled sweetly.

Wally looked back over at her; she was gazing at him giving him her full attention. His ears burned, and he felt a sudden speechlessness wash over him. So instead he directed his attention to the puzzle that was finished.

"Well it's done!" he sighed finally.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she nodded looking down at the orange Monarch Butterfly.

"Yeah… I mean it's ugly!" he shook his head.

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the puzzle.

"Yeah, it's super ugly!" he said wrinkling his nose.

"What if it was a different color?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"Doesn't matter!" he snorted.

"Blue?"

"Nope"

"Red?"

"Yuck!"

"Pink?"

"Gross!"

"Yellow?"

"Ya trying ta kill me?"

"Orange?"

"Agh… Yeah I guess is fine!"

"Great! Today I colored a picture and I was going to give it to Abby. But, I think you should have it!" she smiled as she reached into her desk and pulled out her drawing.

Wally stared at the piece of paper for a while.

"Well? Do you like it?" asked Kuki watching him nervously.

Wally's mouth twitched into a smile, but only for a second before he stuck it in his desk.

"It's all right!" he mumbled.

Kuki clapped her hands together happily while Ms. Davison began her announcement, "Okay clean up time children!"

Kuki put the puzzle away happily as Wally watched the other kids scramble to clean up their messes. Several thoughts went through her mind as she picked up her things. 

'Maybe Wally doesn't hate me. Maybe we can be great happy friends forever. And maybe just maybe he isn't as mean as he leads on.'

With a sudden jolt she felt her hair being tugged.

'Then again maybe he's just a big doodey head!'

**The End**

A/N: Well that's my fourth KND story, and one-shot! Reviews and/or concrit would be fabulous!

Remember: "You're either in or you're old!" ; D


End file.
